Luz al final del tunel
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Alice tiene una vida que no le gusta. Ella sufre recordando a Jasper su unico y verdadero amor que se fue años, ¿que pasara cuando jasper vuelva?.. Mal Summary pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena...One-shots


Luz al final del Tunel.  
Capitulo Unico: Luz al final del tunel  
Creado Por Isabella Pattinson  
Alice Pov:  
Ufff, mi vida era muy monotona. Sé que despues de todo lo que he vivivdo debería decir: ¡Soy feliz!, pero la verdad es que no lo soy. Cada miserable día de esta vida me tiene cansada, solo hay una cosa que me amarra a esta vida de mierda...

Debo decir que desgraciadamente estoy casada hace de dos años y medio, mi gran esposo-por favor notesé el sarcasmo- se llama James Vulturi un empresario magnate. Me casé con él por que creí que lo amaba, era joven y estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, James al principio se comportó como todo un caballero pero luego despues de casarnos se convirtió en un hombre violento y cada día me golpeaba más. Mi vida en resumen es una mierda, pero tengo estrellas que iluminan mis días, esas estrellas son mi familia. Tengo a mi adorado hermano Edward Cullen, quién esta enamorado hasta las pailas de mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan o mejor conocida por los amigos como Bella, ellos se casaron hace 3 años atrás y debo admitir que me encantan la pareja que forman, ella ama mucho a mi hermano y daria todo por él y él daria todo por ella y su familia. Fruto de ese hermoso amor nació mi sobrinita Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, una hermosa niña que tiene el cabello cobrizo de su padre, los ojos chocolate de su madre y es una mezcla de los dos, la cual la convierte en una belleza total. Ellos cada día estan allí para darme su apoyo incondicional. Tambien tengo a mi adorada madre Esme Cullen quien es la mejor madre del mundo, tengo a mi padre Carlisle Cullen quien es un amor.  
Tengo tambien a mis mejores amigos a parte de Bella, ellos son Emmett MarCkarty, Rosalie Hale de MarCkarty pues esta casada con Emmett y lo tengo a él...  
Él quien ilumina mis días y me hace sacar una sonrisa de mi rostro aunque me encuentre mal, él quien me ha dado su apoyo total sin pedirme nada a cambio, él que ha estado conmigo siempre incluso desde que nací, él que hace que mi corazón se enloquezca con su sola prensencia, su nombre es Jasper Wittlok. Jasper y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, siempre lo he querido y mucho, pero fuí una completa idiota pues confundí el amor que sentía por el y lo ví como un cariño de amigos, incluso de hermanos, ¡Ja, que ilusa!. Demasiado tarde me dí cuenta de que habia estado enamorada de él incondicional e irrevocablemente pues cuando me dí cuenta, él ya se habia marchado a Francia, donde vive allí con sus abuelos paternos. Entonces en ese tiempo perdí la cabeza, me cegué por el dolor y tomé la peor desicion de mi vida, aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del que en ese tiempo era mi novio, o sea, James. Ya ha pasado ya casi tres años desde que él se fue, ¡pero que ilusa fui! Bella siempre me habia dicho que estaba enamorada de él y yo como tonta lo negé y no quise ver lo que en realidad pasaba ante mis ojos.  
_Amiga, estas enamorada de Jasper. Admitelo una vez por todas_me habia dicho Bella una tarde hace tres años atrás.  
_¡Uy Bella! ¡Que terca eres! ¡Eres igualita a Edward, con razón ustedes se enamoraron tanto! Entiendelo una vez por todas, NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE JASPER, por Dios lo veo como un hermano_le habia dicho yo en ese momento, estaba muy ciega en ese entonces.  
_¿Sabes? Te estas comportanto como yo cuando no quería reconocer que estaba enamorada de tu hermano, Alice. Vale, lo admito fuí incluso más terca que tu en ese entonces pero mirame ahora, Ally, estoy completamente feliz con tu hermano, super enamorada e ¡incluso a punto de casarme con él! Te acordarás de mi Marie Alice Cullen, te acordarás de mis palabras y verás que yo siempre tuve la razón, Estas y estarás siempre enamorada de Jasper.  
¡Ay cuanta razón habia tenido mi amiga en ese tiempo, y yo tan terca no queria ver lo que era más que evidente! Justo ahora, tirada al lado de mi cama en el suelo, con mi esposo roncando fuertemente sin importarle como esté yo, me pongo a pensar que por que mierda no llamó a mi hermano Edward y a su esposa para que me vengan a buscar y para que mi hermano le dé su merecido a ese imbecil que tengo por marido, ¿por que mierda no lo hago? ¿A que estoy esperando?.  
_Mamita linda!_chilló una voz cantarina muy conocida para mi.  
Por eso...pensé en mi mente. Esta es la unica razón para quedarme atada a esta vida de mierda.  
_Shhh...Violeta no grites que lo vas a despertar_le dije a mi hija tomandola en brazos y dandole un beso en la frente, lo que menos queria ahora es que mi marido despertaras de malas pulgas y nos golpeara a Violeta y a mi. Violeta tiene exactamente dos años y medio de edad, lo que llevo de casada, tiene unos ojos rarisimos pero hermosos de un extraño color violeta, ese es el porque de su nombre, tiene la misma forma de mis labios, su pelo era rubio cosa que no sacó de mi, y su personalidad es como fui yo alguna vez en mi juventud, efusiva y adicta a las compras. Acaricie sus cabellos color oro, el mismo cabello que su padre, el cual no es James.  
_Mamita, mamita_lloriqueó_quedo comed, yo teno hambre. Muchisisima hambre.  
_¿Que tal si vamos a desayunar con tu tío Edward, tu tía Isa y tu primita Nessie?_le pregunté cariñosamente acariciandole el pelo. Ella aplaudió encantada.  
_Siiii! Quedo id a ve a tío Ed, con mi linda tía Isa, y quedo id a ved a mi primita Nessie! ¡Yupii!.  
Yo me carcajeé, Violeta era la unica en la faz de la tierra que puede llamar a Bella de otra forma, mi amiga odia su nombre completo y le gusta solo Bella pero desde que Violeta nació le puse por nombre su tia Isa y Bella como se encariño tanto con mi hija pues dijo que le habia robado el corazón, se lo permitió y es la unica que la puede llamar asi. Mi hija refunfuñó algo sacandome de mis pensamientos, la miré y estaba con su ceñito fruncido y se veía realmente tierna.  
_Uff, pedo Jack aun sigue dumiendo, mami. Es muuuyy flojo_dijo cruzandome de brazos, reprimí la carcajada que se me queria salir pues era mejor no meterse con mi hija cuando se enoja pues quedaria todo en un caos terrible.  
_Mmmm, mira anda prepando y buscando ese vestidito floreado que tanto te gusta para que salgamos, mientras yo despierto al flojo de tu hermano gemelo, ¿te parece?.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y dió un agil salto de mis brazos al suelo y salió disparada a su habitación bailoteando como una bailarina. Despues de darme una rapida ducha y de maquillarme bastante, ya que no queria que mi familia notara los moretones que James me habia dejado ayer, salí directa a la habitación de mi segundo hijo. Él estaba recostado en su camita durmiendo tranquilamente, tenia un mechon de cabello rubio en su rostro que cada vez que el respiraba se movia, sus dulces ojos color violeta tambien estaban cerrados y tenia una expresion de tranquilidad completa.  
_Jackson, hijo despierta_le susurré en el oído, acariciandole el cabello. Mi hijo refunfuñó algo entre dientes y escondió su rostro por debajo de la almohada, yo reí suavemente y lo moví hasta que por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas. Le dije que iríamos a ver a sus tíos y a su prima, él de un salto se paró y me pidió que lo vistiera pues estaba emocionado, a mis hijos le encantaban ir a ver a sus tíos y su prima, ellos tres eran inseparable, solo faltaban Rosalie y Emmett de tener hijos pero desafortunadamente Rose no puede tener hijos. Luego de vestir y preparar a mis dos hijos, llamé a mi cuñada y mejor amiga informadole sobre mis planes, ella aceptó gustosa y dijo que nos esperarían. Salimos de casa con apurados pasos, ya que James estaba a punto de despertarse y si veía que ibamos a salir, pegaba el grito en el cielo y me golpeaba pues decia que una mujer casada no debe estar en la calle, odiaba cuando pasaba eso, pero lo aguantaría todo con tal de que mis hijos estuvieran bien. LLegamos a la hermosa casa de mi hermano, era una cabaña bien grande que estaba cerca de la casa de mis padres, ya que mi madre sabia que no nos podia tener con ella siempre pero preferiria tenernos cerca, conmigo fue diferente pues James odiaba tener que vivir cerca de ellos y cuando mi madre trató de persuadirlo él se enfureció y desquitó su furia hacia a mi golpeandome justo en frente de mi familia, recuerdo muy bien como Edward totalmente encolerizado se tiró a golpearlo por lo que me habia echo y mi padre tambien se sumó a eso, pero pararon cuando James los amenazó con pegarme aun más en casa cuando estuvieramos solos y que me dejaría a mi y a mis hijos en la calle e incluso nos podria matar, mi hermano y mi padre pararon inmediatamente pero Edward queria seguir peleando y si no fuera por que Bella le pidió que no lo hiciese pues su hija se habia despertado y podria verlo, mi hermano lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos el mismo y yo lo hubiera dejado, pues feliz de la vida seria si fuera vuida.  
Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza mientras que a la misma vez apretaba con fuerza el volante de mi automovil tratando de sacar de mi cabeza los malos pensamientos y los malos y terrorifocos recuerdos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y me aseguré que mis hijos vayan bien, Violeta estaba entretenida jugando con la tela de su vestido mientras que Jackson miraba por la ventana con expresión de impaciencia pues queria llegar luego a la casa de sus tíos, reí por lo bajo ganandome una mirada fulminante de mi hijo, aceleré el paso y por fin vimos la cabaña de fuertes ladrillos, con su hermoso jardin floreado y con mi hermano, su esposa y su hija, la cual estaba en brazos de su padre, esperandonos sonrientes pues nos habian escuchado llegar. Me bajé del automovil y fuí a sacar de sus asiento a mis hijos, cuando les desabroché sus cinturones los dos salieron practicamente corriendo a saludar a sus tíos con su prima, Bella rió encantada mientras que les daba a cada uno un beso tierno en la mejilla y les regalaba un dulce, los ojos de mis niños brillaron de emoción y se colgaron del cuello de mi amiga dandoles muchos besos en la cara dandole las gracias por sus dulces, Edward toció fingidamente y mis hijos se arrojaron a sus brazos riendo y saludandolo efusivamente.  
_¡Hey! Me cambiaron por su tío Edward, son unos niños traviesos_dijo Bella con fingido dolor haciendo reir a los niños, difinitivamente Edward y Bella estaban echos para ser padres. Mis niños saludaron a su prima y los tres salieron corriendo para adentro, pero antes de entrar mis hijos se detuvieron en la puerta y miraron a Edward y Bella, ellos eran muy educados y sabia que tenian que pedir permiso.  
_¡Ay peques! ¿Cuantas veces se los tengo que decir? ¡Pasen no más, estan en su casa!_dijo Edward riendo. Y así los niños entraron a casa, me acerqué a mi hermano pero antes de que pueda abrazarlo fuí abrazasada yo por él, me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo con el alma, queria y amaba tanto a mi hermano, él era mi porto seguro, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi heroé desde pequeña, el que siempre estuvo allí consolandome y secando mis lagrimas.  
_Te he extrañado, peque. A mi no me engañas con ese maquillaje, a tus niños si pero a mi no, no sé por que no dejas a ese imbécil una vez por todas. ¡Por Dios! Me duele verte asi, me duele ver como viven mis sobrinitos con ese...agg si lo unico que quiero es que salgas de esa casa maldita_me dijo al oído. Yo negé con la cabeza y me separé poco a poco de él, caminé hacia donde estaba mi mejor amiga y la abracé con fuerza, ella me correspondió el abrazo. Me daban ganas de tirarme a los brazos de mi hermano y llorar en su hombro, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeandome y dandome su apoyo siempre, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, pero no podia porque mis hijos estaban allí y me podian ver. Me encaminé junto a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga rumbo a dentro de la casa, la cual era muy hermosa y parecia una casa de en sueño, al llegar adentro fuí atacada por una niña de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolates.  
_¡Tia Ally!_chilló tirandose a mi brazos mi sobrina. Yo reí mientras le correspondía el abrazo.  
_Pensé que te habias olvidado de mi, como solo saludaste a tus primitos.  
Ella negó fervilmente con su cabecita, me dió un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla diciendome que no me habia olvidado y que me queria mucho. Bella rió mientras le decía que vaya a jugar con sus primos, ella se bajó de mis brazos y salió corriendo a jugar.  
_No se vayan a caer niños, cuidado con eso_gritó Bella y su esposo rió mientras le daba un beso cariñoso en los labios.  
_Quiero pedirles un favor_les dije dandome la vuelta para mirarlos.  
_Claro, peque. Habla_dijo Edward. Le fruncí el ceño, me cargaba que me dijiera peque. Les pedí que porfavor me cuidaran a Violeta con Jackson ya que tenia que salir con Rosalie, pues mi rubia amiga no sabia de mi caso con James, ella estaba segurisima de que él estaba enamorado de mi y yo de él y pues Rose vió a mi esposo siendome infiel con Victoria Wolf mi secretaria, y pues Rosalie quiere que vayamos a ver un detective privado para seguir a mi esposo. Ellos aceptaron cuidar a mis hijos y yo fui con Rosalie.  
Luego de pasar más de tres horas con mi amiga hablando con el detective privado, me despedí de ella y salí rumbo a mi trabajo el cual era ser diseñadora de la exitosa empresa Cullen pues esa empresa de moda era mía. Cuando llamé a mi hermano diciendole que la niñera iría a buscar a mis niños, él me dijo que no mandara a la niñera pues ellos cuidarian de mis hijos pue Edward no trabajaria hoy, se los agradecí mucho y me concentré en trabajar pues tenia mucho trabajo por hacer. Mientras trabajaba pensé y me pusé a recordar la noche que supe que estaba embarazada, para mi fue la mejor noticia del mundo e incluso me ilusioné con que el padre de mis hijos y yo seriamos felices como toda una familia. Pero él nunca supo de mi embarazo, pues ya se habia ido a Francia, si Jasper es el padre de mis hijos. Es noche que me entregué a él fue la mejor de mi vida, sé que dije que siempre habia sido su amiga solamente y asi fue, pero una noche los dos habiamos salido juntos a bailar como una depedida ya que faltaba solo algunas semanas para que él se fuera a Francia y pues los dos nos emborrachamos mucho y yo pensé que queria mi primera vez con alguien que fuera de mi confianza que me respetara por eso antes de irnos, como no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, le pedí a Jasper que me quitara mi virginidad y le expliqué que se lo pedia por que confiaba en él. Gran sorpresa me llevé cuando él acepto sin rechistar y así fue como todo empezó.  
Esa noche los dos nos amamos como amantes, nos demostramos cariño y amor en cada caricia que nos dabamos, en cada beso, en cada susurro y en cada palabra de amor que nos deciamos, esa noche me dí cuenta que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, pero ese día caí en la cuenta de que él no sentia lo mismo que yo. Por lo tanto, al otro día decidimos que todo quedaría atrás, que nadie sabria lo que habia pasado y que solo nosotros guardariamos el secreto, quedamos que lo olvidaremos. Bueno tengo la certeza de que el me olvidó, tengo la certeza de que es feliz pues yo no pude olvidarlo, no soy feliz y jamás olvidaré esa noche que me entregué a él. Cuando Jasper se fue, ese día supe que estaba embarazada, incluso corrí hasta el aeropuerto pensando que podia llegar a tiempo pero no llegé, ese día habia sido agridulce, habia estado feliz por la noticia de mi embarazo pero luego fue lo peor cuando no llegé a tiempo a contarle a Jasper que estaba embarazada de él y que lo amaba, bueno que lo amo. Ese día tambien cometí el error de mi vida, aceptar la petición de matrimonio de James, pero yo le dije toda la verdad desde un principio y James mintió diciendo que no le importaba que estuviera embarazada de otro, me aseguró que me amaba y que tambien amaria a mis hijos y que aceptaria de buena forma de ser el padre de mis hijos, por eso mis hijos tienen su apellido pues James me traicionó. Cuando mis hijos nacieron no demostró ni siquiera un poco de afecto por ellos, incluso ni siquiera estuvo allí en el hospital cuando nacieron, tampoco los visitó y cuando comencé a vivir con él y mis hijos allí comenzó la violencia, antes no me golpeaba por que estaba embarazada pero cuando nacieron mis hijos siempre me golpeaba y me decia que me aborrecia a mi y a mi hijos pues eran unos malditos segun él.  
James no les daba cariño y afecto a mis hijos pero les daba el apoyo economico y tambien les daba un hogar, aunque no era el mejor hogar del mundo pero era mejor que nada. Por eso tambien me negaba a dejar a James, me daba miedo de que hiciera algo contra mis hijos o que los dejara en la calle pues él lamentablemente era el sustento de la casa.  
_Señora Vulturi, su esposo en la linea dos_dijo Victoria al telefono, la muy zorra alomejor habia hablado con él poniendose de acuerdo cuando se veran, pero eso no me importaba pues no me dolia que mi esposo me fuera infiel ya que no lo amaba.  
_Pasamelo..._contesté. Debo admitir que me daba miedo hablar con James ahora pues sabia que habia salido en la mañana con mis niños.  
_¿Donde estan tú y tus malditos bastardos, zorra?_preguntó al telefono mi esposo. Yo suspiré.  
_James..._traté de decirle pero me interrumpió.  
_No me interesa donde estan, total quiero que hoy no estén en mi casa. No lleguen nunca por mi, pero ti papito y tu hermanito me mataran ademas pueden facilmente demandarme por maltrato familiar pues tu todavia tienes esos malditos moretones que te deje ayer, asi que no los dejaré escaparse de mi nunca ENTIENDES? nunca. Ahora quiero que mañana me dejes todas mis cosas preparadas para mañana, pues tengo un viaje por cinco días que hacer, espero no verte pronto, Adios zorra.  
_Adios, amor_susurré con sarcasmo cuando James cortó la comunicación. Lo odiaba con el alma, lo unico que deseaba es estar en el día que él me dejara a mi y a mis niños en paz. Luego de estar como ocho horas trabajando me fuí a la casa de mi hermano nuevamente, con la idea de pedirle que me dejara quedarme en su casa pues mi esposo habia exigido que no llegara a dormir pues de seguro estaria con la zorra de su amante, manejé rapidamente y cuando llegé a mi destino ví un peculiar automovil de marca Mercedes y de color negro, mi corazón latió rapidamente contra mi pecho reconociendo ese automovil pero me negé a creerlo pues él se habia ido hace más de dos años. Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa de mi hermano fuí saludada efusivamente por dos hermosos niños de ojos color violeta que me devolvieron la ganas de vivir y me recordaron el porque de mi desición. ¡Mami! gritaron mis niños a coro arrojandose a mis brazos. Me dijieron que un amigo de su tío Edward habia venido y les habia regalado cosas muy bonitas, y que les habia caido muy bien, que era simpatico. Les pedí a mis hijos que me describieran al amigo de su tío y me dijieron que era rubio, de ojos celestes y que era alto y un poco musculoso, en ese momento mi corazón latió rapidamente y me tomé a mi hija en brazos y le dí la mano a mi hijo, con ellos asi me fuí acercando poco a poco a la sala de la casa de mi hermano, el corazón me dejó de latir para luego retomar su ritmo pero de forma muy rapida. Allí en la sala, guapo y más hermoso que nunca, estaba Jasper Willtok conversando muy animadamente con mi hermano y su esposa, su pelo rubio estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que no entendí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaba igual de hermosos y deseables, su vestimenta lo hacia parecer formal pero simple a la misma vez. Perdí el aliento cuando lo ví y creo que mi hija lo notó ya que soltó una pequeña risita por mi acción, obviamente me puse colorada pues mis hijos me habian descubierto.  
Jasper no quitó sus ojos de mi en todo momento y yo tampoco lo hice, pues despues de tanto tiempo era un alivio verlo bien y más hermoso que nunca. Un pequeña parte de mi mente se dió cuenta que Bella se habia llevado a los niños con Edward, con la intención de dejarnos en privacidad con Jasper. Mi corazón en ese momento parecia un colobrí vatiendo sus alas violentamente, mis palabras no me salian de la boca y mi alma estaba llena de esperanzas. Pero antes de que pueda hablar, sus labios silenciaron los míos con un beso lleno de amor, pasión tambien lleno de desesperación, era como si nos hubieramos extrañado muchisimo.  
_Jasper...yo..._traté de decir algo pero el me silenció con un beso corto.  
_No hables, mi amor. Sé todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa, por que fue mi culpa, ya que me fuí y te dejé sola con nuestros hijos, dejandote sola en el proceso. Yo fuí un imbécil, me fuí sin decirte adios, sin escucharte cuando tu me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada, me fuí cegado pero tienes que entenderme, la mujer que amaba, la cual siempre fue mi mejor amiga y nunca quise declararme a ella ya que sabia que ella me veía como un amigo solamente, estaba con otro hombre. Ademas a esa mujer le habia echo el amor y ni siquiera pude decirle allí que la amaba y que la sigo amando como el primer día. Me da rabia, impotencia cuando sé todo lo que tuviste que pasar con ese idiota de James, cuando supe que te golpeaba quise matarlo inmediatamente por atreverse a tocarle un solo cabello a la mujer que amo, a mi mujer. Pero no te tienes que preocupar ahora por eso, te aseguro que nunca más les tocara un solo dedo a ti y a mis hijos, lo juro.  
_Pero...¿como supiste todo esto? ¿Que va a pasar con James? ¿Mi matrimonio falso?_pregunté con temor, me daba miedo James.  
_Él esta ahora pudriendose en la carcel, amor. Unos detectives que contraté lograron encontrar evidencias de que te maltrataba a ti y a mis hijos, tambien al momento de arrestralo lo encontraron con otra mujer en la cama, con tu secretaria. Y ¿como me enteré de todo esto?, eso no importa, lo unico que importa es que estoy aqui y Te Amo más que ha nada en el mundo, a ti y amo a mis hijos que son todo para mi. Lamento y te pido perdon por no estar allí para ellos cuando me necesitaban, pero hace poco me enteré de todo esto, perdoname porfavor.  
_No tengo nada que perdonarte Jazz, tu no sabias la exsistencia de tus hijos. Yo tambien Te Amo, y no quiero nunca separme de ti. Prometemelo_le pedí.  
_Te lo prometo, mi amor_me dijo y me besó. Nos separamos por unas risitas, miré hacia al lado y ví a mis hijos riendose junto con sus tíos, entretenido por la escena que vieron. Me sonrojé y me separé de Jasper, quien rió.  
_¡Papito!_gritaron mis hijos arrojandose a los brazos de mi amor. Ahí supe que ellos sabian la verdad y no pude evitar derramar lagrimas al ver como Jasper los tomaba en brazos, los acariciaba a nuestros hijos y jugaba con ellos como si siempre se conocieran. Mi hermano me abrazó mientras yo lloraba y luego mi mejor amiga dandome ellos su apoyo, yo les sonreí agradecida pues algo me decia que ellos habian ayudado a hacer esto posible. Al ver a mi familia junta, al tener este amor por Jasper en mi pecho, al tener la dicha de saber que mi amor es correspondido, al tener al mejor hermano del mundo, al tener a la mejor amiga del mundo, al tener unos hermosos hijos que amo con mi vida me doy cuenta de que Jasper fue todo para mi, siempre una parte de mi mente estaba esperanzada con que él volviera a mi, siempre lo estuve esperando inconscientemente. Estoy segura que desde ahora siempre seré feliz...  
Jasper fue para mi, mi luz al final del tunel.


End file.
